Family Reunion
by hahalaugh8
Summary: "..with your permission I'd like to open a joint investigation.." Stella is back in New York! Will Mac and Stella get together? Will Mac be able to persuade Stella to stay in New York, permanantly? Please read! Sorry for the sucky summary:b
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is just an idea i came up with like 5 minutes agooo. Let me know if you guys would want to read more! (: And if i get people saying yes, then i'll continue on with it! **

**(-_-) i so miss Mac and Stella together... poooop.**

**All ownership goes to CBS, this is only an idea of mine. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em>Mac,<em>

_For weeks now I have been trying to catch a killer here in New Orleans. He's killed around 10 people, which include women and children. He has tortured, drowned, burned, and dismembered these people. The suspect's name is Jeremy Markes, and I have reason to believe that he has fled to New York City. I know this is a really big favor to ask of you, but with your permission I'd like to open a joint investigation for this case. My team would fly to the city whenever you would please and we would be operating under your command. Please let me know ASAP, as you know crime never stops for time. Thanks._

_Yours truly, _

_Stella._

_PS. I've missed you so much I can't even describe. How's the team doing? How's the cutie, Lucy? Send them my love, tell them to be safe, please and thank you._

_PPS. Don't give all my love to the team, save some for yourself too. Be safe._

And I clicked the "Send" button in the upper left hand corner; my first attempt to contact Mac since I so rudely left the team half a year ago. I can only hope that he'll even consider the joint investigation, giving me time and reason to see our team again.

Correction, _his_ team.

And giving me time and reason to see Mac again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... If you'd like to read more, please tell me by reviewing! (: <strong>

**On the other hand... if you didn't like it, don't be afraid to tell me it sucked :p I can take it, i think... (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii guyss! (: **

**SO; i'm kinda writing this on the spot with no plan figured out... with that said, i have no clue what POV would be best for the story. (If you guys have any opinions on which you would like best, _PLEASE_ let me know! XD ) I'm very disorganized and for that i apologize.. **

**But i hope you guys will enjoy the story! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! (:**

***All rights go to CBS***

* * *

><p><strong>Stella POV<strong>

The next morning, I opened up my email account finding a message from Mac.

_Stella,_

_Long time since I heard from you. I would definitely be willing to open a joint investigation with you, with your team under my command. You will also have the full cooperation of my team. I will start looking for Jeremy Markes. All members will be on this case top priority as long as no other cases come up. Your team can come as soon as you're ready. If you need a place to stay, I have an extra room. Let me know the flight details, I'll pick you up from the airport. We'll catch this guy Stell, we always do._

_Yours, _

_Mac_

_PS. I've missed you too, so much. It's great I'll be able to see you again. Please, don't hesitate in taking my extra room; New York hotels are expensive, remember? The team's doing great, Hawkes has got a new girlfriend.. Got caught on his last drug test, said it was second-hand exposure. Lucy's great, she's healthy and growing strong. She just started pre-school; says she misses Auntie Stella too. How's being the boss like? Not as easy as it looks, right?_

_PPS. Thanks, you stay safe too. _

Mac had written back accepting her request, and I was ecstatic. Not only because we were finally going to catch Jeremy Markes who has been haunting my whole team for the past few weeks now, but because I was going see Mac, my best friend.

I quickly tell the team-I decided to bring 2 of the members, Alana and Nate. We were going to leave New Orleans at 8 tomorrow so we can get to the Big Apple in time for lunch. I told them I would book their hotels, getting 2 rooms at quite a decent hotel in Manhattan. In place for their "upgrade", I will be staying at the Taylor residence. For more reasons than one.

_Mac,_

_My team and I will be leaving New Orleans at 8:00 tomorrow, on flight 00892 for JFK. Two of the members from my team will be accompanying me, Alana Jenkins and Nate Whalen. They are both two exceptional CSI's. If we need any resources from my lab, the rest of the team will be standing by._

_I would also love to accept your offer for the extra room, thanks. _

_I'll see you tomorrow. We have to catch this guy, Mac. I won't let him get away again. I just can't._

_All my love,_

_Stella._

_PS. I'm so glad everyone's doing great, I can't wait to see them all again. I'm sure Alana and Nate will get along great with the team. Tell Lucy that Auntie Stella misses her too. I know she'll grow up into an amazing girl, she's got two phenomenal parents and an awesome godfather. I'll make sure to scold Hawkes for his little mishap; I sure hope he's happy with this new girlfriend of his._

_PPS. I really can't wait to see you again tomorrow; we have lots to catch up on._

XXXXX

**Third Person POV**

The flight had landed at JFK international airport at around 10:30, surprisingly ahead of schedule. This change had worried Stella about Mac picking her up but Mac had been there. He was waiting for her in the lobby in his usual suit, wearing the light blue dress shirt underneath that Stella had told him was her favorite. There was also no tie surrounding his neck.

Stella was talking to a woman and a man-whom he assumed was Alana and Nate, some of her team- when she turned around and made eye contact with her former partner. Mac's stern look suddenly fell into awe as he saw the new head of New Orleans Crime Lab. She was still insanely beautiful, though looking like she had been deprived of sleep.

Since Stella had left, Mac was in hell. He figured out that he was undoubtedly and insanely in love with her. But he didn't realize until she was gone. Mac didn't believe in second chances but this time he did. This joint investigation was god giving him a second chance; he wasn't going to mess it up this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviewww? I realize these chapters are extremely short as well :b sorry. I'm gonna try to update a lot though. <strong>

**Please, please, please, give me some feedback! Thanks guys! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they make my day XD**

**Next chapter, sorry their short. So much to write, so little time!**

**Enjoy! (:**

**All rights go to CBS. **

**PS-No Jo Danville in this story. Stella never got "replaced" (Though we all know, no one can replace her.) **

* * *

><p>Alana and Nate saw the man in the suit looking at their boss with loving eyes. They saw how she was reacting to this too. Their curly haired boss had tears in the corner of her eyes, just about to spill over. That man in the suit was the man in the picture frame that sat on her desk. Her old partner, Mac Taylor. As Mac took a small step towards Stella, they knew that it was their cue to let them have their space.<p>

"Stella.." Mac whispered

"Mac.." Stella said, softer then Mac had whispered.

Mac's brain was going 1000 miles per hour. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to just take her in his arms and never let go. But with her team standing right by the luggage claim… it just wouldn't be professional. But then again, they weren't partners anymore. She was-is- his best friend, who wouldn't hug their best friend?

As the distance between them slowly closed, Stella lost her patience. Enough is enough, she missed her best friend. So she flung herself at him, arms going around his neck and her cheek instantly making contact with his.

Mac's arm went straight to her waist, holding her tighter and tighter. His face found home in her curls, whispering "I missed you so much" over and over again.

After what felt like a lifetime, his arms loosened his grip fearing that he had squeezed her too hard. As they looked at each other for the second time, they were smiling from ear to ear from the joy of being together again. Stella put her hand to his cheek, whispering "I missed you too."

Both were satisfied, for now.

Mac put his hand on the small of her back-just like he used to-and led her over to her team by the luggage claim. But it was just Alana standing there.

"Where's Nate?" Stella asked, her tone changing from friend to boss.

Nate and a surprising guest arrived from the other side of the luggage claim, struggling to bring 5 suitcases around.

"I can't believe you got the first hug from Stella, Mac.." The man said teasingly. Knowing fully that he wouldn't get the first hug as long as Mac was around. But he was totally fine with it.

"Don!" Stella shrieked in an excited voice.

Don dropped the suitcases, and opened his arms to receive his hug. The hug was short and sweet, unlike her and Mac's which was long and emotional. But it fit them well, brother and sister.

"It's so good to see you, I missed you." Don said then turning to Mac "Now why don't you be a gentlemen and help me with these?" pointing to the overweight luggage.

Mac let out a chuckle, grabbing two of them and headed out the door. Stella and Alana walked out after them, watching the men with all of the suitcases and leaving none for them.

"Nate, Alana, your riding with me. I'll drop you off at your hotel then we'll head over to the lab so you guys can get started. Want anything to eat?" Don asked.

Mac helped Stella into the passenger seat, then went around the back to put her suitcase in the trunk.

"I owe you one, Don." Said Mac as Flack came to help him with the suitcases.

"Just make this right, Mac." replied the officer, catching the full meaning right away.

Mac hopped in the truck, taking a quick glance at Stella.

"So…Wanna grab something to eat at your favorite Greek place?" Mac asked, hoping to relieve some tension that he felt was lingering in the air.

"Milo's?" Stella asked in excitement, flashing her trademark smile that he loved so much.

"That's the one." He laughed, putting the car into drive.

XXXXXXXXX

Flack had been their tour guide, talking endlessly about his precious city. They were supposed to get to the NY Crime Lab-and they were going-but Don had decided to take the long way and drive by the sights.

Both Nate and Alana's faces were glued to the window as their eyes went big seeing the tall skyscrapers and billboards like little children. Saying, "Nate, look!" and "Alana! Over here!"

Nate and Alana were like the Flack and Stella of New Orleans.

"Here we are. New York Crime Lab."

The two stepped into the lab, greeted by glass walls, TV screens and workers running around with white lab coats and iPad-type things in their hands.

Their tour-guide gestured them into a room with 4 lab techs and a man in scrubs, all looking like they were teenagers in a gossip circle.

"Guys, Nate and Alana. Stella's Team. Nate, Alana, Mac's team." Don started with the introductions. "Dr. Sheldon Hawkes our encyclopedia on legs, Lindsey Messer our Midwestern mother, Danny Messer our gossip king, Adam Ross our shy probie, and Sid Hammerback….. our dead-man obsessed grandpa. The ME."

Those introductions earned Don a glare that said "I'll kill you" from each of the members.

After finishing the introductions, doing the usual "how do you like New York?" a silence hung over them.

"So, did Mac kiss Stella yet?" asked Danny, always blurting out the wrong things at the wrong time.

"He better. Or I'm gonna be down 20 bucks." Replied Nate, " To this lady over here." Pointing to Alana.

"You guys have a bet too!" Adam asked in surprise.

"We've heard a lot about Mac from Stella. And from the way she talks about him, she is like in love with that man."

Danny and Flack both gave each other high-fives, pretty much confirming their suspicions about the two.

"She's never actually admitted it before though…" said Alana, trying to fix the confusion.

"Don't worry, they'll confess….. they'll confess…" Said Don with a suspicious look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter! (^_^) Pretty please with a cherry on top, review! _<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait :/ Been studying for the AP Biology test (FINALLY, it's over XD ) **

**I changed the title, i think you'll figure out why at the end of this chapter. (:**

**As always, i am just borrowing. SMacked forrr-ever. _**

**Please, pretty please hit that review button once your finished and leave me some feedback! Much appreciated!**

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p>She hadn't been to Milo's for a year. It had been where Mac would take Stella for her birthday every year. But unfortunately this year she had left New York before her birthday had come up. Leaving her last trip to Milo's at her last birthday.<p>

"So how's it being the boss?" Mac asked in seriousness.

Stella didn't want tense situations just yet; those could be saved for the lab. She answered, "my subordinates aren't as afraid of me" and added a wink for good measures.

"Fear is a good thing; keeps everyone in line." He commented back, nonchalantly.

The light banter went along as they ate, acting like nothing had changed. Acting like she wasn't just visiting from New Orleans till they caught the killer. Acting like they weren't hiding their biggest secret from each other.

When the food was all in their stomachs, the check came and Mac grabbed it right away claiming his credit card's spot. Stella had insisted she pay, but Mac wouldn't let her do that. Because that's not what momma taught him. So he just shoved his credit card in the folder, calling the waitress over right away, and leaving a defeated Stella in her seat.

XX

They were almost to Mac's apartment when Flack called Mac, saying "DB, Queens. From what Stella told us, looks like this Jeremy Markes guy is our killer." People like Mac and Stella always go where they're needed, even if there's a hot tub sitting in front of them. So that's what happened. Mac's apartment was less than 10 minutes away. But that meant being 10 minutes late to the crime scene.

When the two former partners arrived, everyone was already there; the Big-Apple team working along-side the New Orleans team.

Mac was a little hesitant about having the New Orleans CSIs at the scene, but thought differently about telling them to back off when he remembered they were trained by Stella; she said they were exceptional CSIs, _so let them do their job_ he thought to himself.

As Mac's team saw Stella arrive, they all rose from their crouching positions and greeted Stella with a quick "I missed you, welcome back", a hug, and then continued with their work.

"So what do we got?" asked Taylor and Bonasera in unison.

The team gave out a little laugh, remembering the good ol' times when the two were actually partners.

Stella gestured him to continue as she remembered her promise of letting him lead the team. He gave her a small smile, almost apologizing for having to take the lead and then continued digging for answers.

"Our vic is LeeAnn Olson, 22 years old, no boyfriend, moved to the city at the age of 18 for college, attended NYU. She's originally from Jersey, parents still live there. I've contacted Jersey PD to tell the parents. She was finishing up her last year of college, chemistry major. Smart girl." Reported Don, after trying to get some sort of direction from the neighbors.

"Female. College. Single. Someone that Markes would definitely target." Added Alana.

"And she most definitely drowned. In someplace where the water isn't the cleanest. I would guess maybe a lake or river?" said Hawkes, making Jeremy Markes look more like the killer.

"Jeremy Markes is in town and he's now starting to kill New Yorkers. We better catch him before we get another vic." Said Mac in his "boss-voice", trying to motivate the team.

XXX

The weather pleasantly contrasted the somewhat depressing mood of Stella Bonasera. The sun shined through the glass walls, no clouds in the sky, and if they weren't on the 35th floor of a huge skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan New York, she would hear birds chirping.

"Stella!" shrieked Lindsey in an excited voice, as Stella walked into the room.

"Hi Lindsey, I missed you" said Stella, after Lindsey had taken off her latex gloves.

"Oh Stella, I missed you too! So so much! It's just not the same without you here! But I'm sure you're being a great boss to your team in New Orleans, you sure deserve it" Lindsey started rambling, "but gosh, it's been so different. Especially Mac."

That really caught her attention. Mac was a no nonsense man, a man of business, a true boss at heart. She was just a partner. He could go on without her as his partner, easily! Couldn't he?

Stella's confusion and surprise must've been clearly shown in her expression because Lindsey seemed to clear her confusion, somewhat.

"You really don't know how much he misses you, do you?" said Lindsey quietly, as if she was guilty of spilling a secret.

Stella shook her head slowly and cautiously from side to side, afraid of hearing her answer. She had been a cause of Mac's displeasure, and that was something she never wanted to hear.

"Stella…" Lindsey started, unknowing if she should be telling this to his former partner, "Stella, he's been in hell since you left.."

_No. No. NO._ She thought. She had made the right decision. She couldn't live with being just a partner and close friend to Mac. She wanted to become _really_ close. That would be better for the both of them, right? She could find someone in Louisiana, someone not in the business of death and he could find someone else here, someone that would bring as much pleasure to him as Claire had once done.

"… We had a case one time, about a month after you left… She was Greek; looked just like you actually… And I swear I could see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He finally left the room when he had to lift up the vics curly haired head…" The Montana native continued, "Mac's the big Mac-Man. But he's been losing it ever since. He's lost 2 important women in his life already Stella. What's gonna happen to him if he loses you too?"

Lindsey cared for Mac; not like the way she did for Danny, but she cared for him. He was her daddy away from home. The man she looked up too, someone she can rely on, he was her daughter's godfather for crying out loud! And she'd tried her best to comfort him and encourage him, but it wouldn't go through. She wasn't Stella.

"The family's breaking apart.." Lindsey said looking down, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She shook her head in shame for losing control of her emotions, "I haven't really told Lucy that you've gone away to New Orleans for good. But in Lucy talk, I don't want Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella to divorce."

The Lucy comment broke Stella. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she didn't care who saw. Auntie Stella loved her family, she didn't want to leave. Stella took a couple steps forward, hugging Lindsey as tightly as she could; both of their eyes beat red from tears.

"Lindsey, I need you to compare the rope piece Hawkes found on the vics pant leg and com-…." Mac said, still looking at his files in his hand, unaware that the two ladies in his lab were crying about him.

"Stella? Lindsey? What's wrong?" He asked with all of his concern now on them. _If Danny did anything to hurt Lindsey.. boy he ought to get running._

Stella and Mac's eyes connected while Lindsey was looking back and forth at the two, seeing the intense connection going on.

Stella made up her mind; _the family is not going to break up, not if I can help it._

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Bonasera NEEDS to come back to the show. Or else i fear the cancellation rumors will come true :**

**Oh, BTW... I feel like i should've added the Osama Bin Laden stuff in.. but felt like that would've been TOO much drama. And it would push back the Stella and Mac relationship.. ): But! Don't think i'm unaware (; PS- Jo Danville; she doesn't exist (^_^)**

**Please PLEASE review! (: Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guysss! Another chapterr.**

**So, i really just want to get the case done with so we can have SMacked moments XD but... who can solve a case in one night, right?**

**Well, please enjoy! (: Make sure to review please!**

* * *

><p><em>Why are Stella and Lindsey crying?<em>

That was the big question going through Detective and ex-Marine Mac Taylor's mind. His best friend –and possible second love of his life- had the last of the tears sliding down her cheek while she stood in a hug with the young CSI from Montana. He wanted to know why.

Possibilities ran through his head; choices arranging and rearranging themselves in logical order in his mind. Number one on his list was that the two ladies missed each other and were so happy they got to see each other again; this was a very good possibility. Mac thought that maybe the case was getting too hard on Stella. But then again, Stella was always good at keeping a brave face for her team. Especially now that she was boss. Somewhere in that list of possible reasons was Danny doing something retarded. Or some sort of romantic troubles in New Orleans-though Mac didn't want to know _anything_ about Stella having a romance without him.

Not once did it cross his mind that the two Detectives were crying over him.

"Stella…? Lindsey…?" Mac asked and approached the two cautiously.

Stella glanced at her young friend, nodded and gave her a smile. Somehow Lindsey knew exactly what this meant. _Women_ Mac thought.

"You needed something, Mac?" Stella asked, wiping her tears from her cheeks, acting like she wasn't crying a couple seconds ago.

"Um, yeah. Lindsey… the rope piece Hawkes found on the vic's leg…I need to know how many strands that is..and compare it to this one.." Mac said, handing a thing of rope to Lindsey. But his concerned look never faded from his face, his eyes darting back and forth between Lindsey and Stella; worry filling those precious blue eyes.

The Montana native could see the worry in her boss' eyes. He was worried about both of them. But more Stella then her, and she was 100% okay with it. The detective couldn't take his eyes off of the tear that was rolling down his partner's cheek, wanting nothing but to wipe it away and make her feel better.

_Why can't they just go in the closet and kiss the crap out of each other?_ Lindsey thought.

Because. Because Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera are too professional to do that. Making out in the closet of the lab was crossing the line, too wrong. Just making out in general was wrong. And that's the problem.

"Alright, got it." Lindsey answered, ignoring the "problem" for now, deciding it'd be better to deal with it after the case gets solved.

The former partners walk out of the room, Mac –ever the gentlemen- holding the door open for her then following after. He ushered Stella into his office, in need of knowing why those sad tears had slid down her cheek.

"Stella… I…" Mac started, but who was he kidding? He had no clue how to go forward with these deep and personal conversations.

"I'm fine, Mac. Thank you for your concern though." Stella said, pretty much reading his mind. She put a hand to his cheek, caressing it like she used too.

God, he had missed that so much.

"..You're gonna have me worry over this for the whole time unless you tell me Stell.." Mac said, still quietly but with more determination in his voice.

Stella let out a laugh. Mac had always worried about every single thing. "I just missed everyone, Mac," wanting to lighten the mood she joked, "I'm a woman, I cry about everything."

Mac still didn't buy it. Stella knew that.

Closing the distance between them a little, Stella said, "I missed _you_, Mac. More than you know."

That was all Stella could say for now. It would just have to suffice.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, their eyes never leaving each other. Never wanting to leave each other was more like it. Mac Taylor hadn't seen his beautiful partner in 6 months, and was probably leaving right after the case was solved. He had to savor the moment, let the image of her sink in, take in her beauty.

They could've gone for hours just staring at each other, but a knock on the glass door of Mac's office interrupted them. "Mac, Stella, the rope came back as a match, Lindsey had Adam figure out if Markes bought the rope… we got his credit card number. Account was low though, he's gonna need to go to an ATM if he wants to kill again. Adam's having all ATM's monitored.. Alana thinks that next victim will be burned because he drowned them last." Said Hawkes, after getting permission to enter the office.

"Thanks Hawkes, make sure Flack is ready if we get a hit. I'll go talk to Alana, hopefully getting some other lead to him." Stella answered, ready to catch the killer.

"No problem." The doctor answered "Oh hey, good to see you again Stella. We missed ya."

Stella gave him a heart-warming smile, with tears threatening to form once again, "I missed you too, Doc." She said as he took his leave.

Stella started out the door, when Mac called her back. She turned around, surprised to see Mac much closer. Only a foot away.

Throwing caution out the window, Mac pulled her into his embrace once more. "I missed you too. So much. I'm sorry." He was shaking now, and those tears that threatened to come out for Hawkes, finally spilled over.

Mac pulled back, looking at her tear-filled eyes. Those were because of him and he felt his world fall apart. "Stella.. I'm so sorry." He said while wiping her eyes.

"No.. No..Not your fault." She said, pulling him closer and burying her face in his collar.

Mac put feather light kisses into her curls, brushing them, and rubbing her back. He had missed her- way too much. It was a personal moment for everyone to see, but he didn't care. Stella was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

From across the lab Lindsey could see the two in their moment. _Their making progress_, she thought. And that's when she knew that the family wouldn't break up. No matter the distance.

"Lucy.. Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella love each other. They'll never divorce.." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya think? Please review! It'll make my day ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a while... It always takes a while for me to update (-_-) For that I apologize. **

**But! Great news! This is the first chapter that got Beta'd/Beta read! So hopefully it'll be good XD Very very big and special thanks to Brii Taylor for being such an excellent corrector/grammar checker/editor/idea giver. Gotta tell you though, sometimes you were very frustrating .**

**I would say this chapters a little bit dramatic... But I like dramatic ;b Hopefully it's still in character for the most part!**

**As always, I DO NOT own, CBS does. Meh, very depressing. I know. Hah.**

**AGAIN, lots of hugs and kisses to Brii Taylor. Mwah! You are excellent! This is for you (:**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stella Bonasera would not sleep until she had the killer; she's been going after him for way too long and it was time this son of a bitch was put in jail. Mac had practically gotten on his knees and begged her to go to his place and get some rest.<p>

He had told her, "I'll stay here and call you if we get any leads."

But no. She was a stubborn woman and would not budge. She argued back that he needed his rest, too, so _he_ was the one that needed to go home first. However, Mac Taylor was one of the most stubborn men alive; he would not lay his head unless she did.

In the end, the two settled to stay in the lab. Alana and Nate were both reluctant to leave but Stella had convinced them. They were to be back in the morning and would be notified if there were any big leads in the case. Mac's team however was much more like their boss and decided to work the night in rotations. That way at least a couple members would get some much needed sleep.

It was now around 3 o'clock in the morning, and Mac and Stella were running on 10 cups of coffee and some very bad luck. Fingerprints didn't match; no hits came from the ATM's… long story short, they had hit a dead end.

"Maa-a-a-c, we're getting nowhere!" Stella exclaimed with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Stella, maybe you should get some sleep.." Mac suggested cautiously; a crabby, sleep-deprived Stella was not pretty.

The old friends sat in a comfortable silence for a while, then she scooted over closer to Mac, putting her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. Mac jerked away in surprise at her touch, and her stubbornness kicked in again.

"Hey, I'm getting rest now like you said, so _don't move_." Stella replied sleepily, slowly closing her eyes.

Mac was satisfied that she was now getting some sleep. Of course the position that they were in was also a plus. He leaned his head back on the couch, closed his eyes, and carefully put an arm around Stella, rubbing her back slowly and lovingly. _This feels right,_ he thought. And if staying up 30-some hours meant Stella in his arms, he would willingly go a whole week without sleeping. Because this would be worth it. This would _totally_ be worth it.

XXXXXXX

"Boss, boss, boss!" Danny ran into Mac's office, completely ignoring the fact that they were sleeping.

Stella jumped a little, startled from Danny's shouting. Mac, acting instinctively, shielded Stella's head and body with an arm while the other went straight to his gun.

"Don't shoot, I'm unarmed." Danny said jokingly, putting his hands up in surrender

Danny was a little embarrassed that he had walked in on such a personal –and somewhat intimate- moment. He, like many other members of the lab, had wished for them to get together. The two of them together on the couch was one tiny step closer to that wish. And he had just ruined the moment.

_Good going Messer._

"Was there was a reason why you came shouting into my office in the middle of the night?" Mac asked the younger detective, then yawning, still slightly drowsy from his nap.

"Uh, yeah…" Danny started saying, still uncomfortable from intruding on the moment.

"I was checking the phone records and there was one 911 call from the area of our crime scene. The call was from a nearby bar where a little someone got cocky last night," Danny said with a slight smirk.

Danny showed the two detectives the screen of his pad and it was a still frame of a man on top of the bar table, shirtless, dancing, and drunk.

"Is that..?" Stella started asking.

"Uh huh," Danny said, nodding slowly.

"So I called the owner of the place, who by the way was not happy, and got the security camera video." Danny explained.

The footage showed Markes dancing, stumbling, falling, getting pushed, hitting his head, and passing out on the floor. He had hit his head on the corner of a bar stool which had caused some blood to come out of his head. A little later the paramedics had rushed into the bar, carrying him out of the place.

"Markes is still at Mercy right now" Danny said; Mac and Stella starting to quickly grab their stuff.

"I'll call Flack" Mac said, helping Stella up to her feet.

"Alert the team" Stella ordered.

Danny nodded and started dialing.

XXXX

"Detective Taylor, he hit his head very hard and the brain is in critical condition." The young doctor at Mercy said.

"Doctor, he is a serial killer! We need to talk to him." Stella butted in, a little frustrated.

"We are in the middle of a murder investigation and he is our prime suspect. We need to talk to him, doctor. Just for a little bit." Mac said with an air of authority.

"Alright, come on" The doctor gave in, Mac Taylor looked like a man that shouldn't be messed with. He let out a sigh and led them into Markes' room. The doctor did what he needed then quickly left the room.

Markes opened his eyes a little, startled by his visitors.

"Who are..." He started saying before being cut off by Stella.

"Detective Bonasera, my partner Detective Taylor, and Detective Flack" Stella started, showing her badge to him. That caught Mac off guard. Though they would always be best friends, he was no longer her work partner; still, Stella had introduced both of them like before she had moved and she didn't even realize she was doing it.

Markes opened his eyes a little more, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"So you finally caught me; it's about time."

"Jeremy Markes, you're under arrest for the murder of LeeAnn Olson, Tanya Lane, Jennifer Connly, Natalie Park, Kayla Marren, and Rachel Bride. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" Flack said, standing at the end of his bed and dangling his cuffs from his finger.

"Not that you deserve any." He added under his breath.

Markes seemed somewhat satisfied, like everything in his life was now complete.

"I thought you guys would never catch me. Ha ha. You know you've got a pretty face and a nice little body to go with it." Markes said, eyeing Stella like a fat man eyeing cake.

"Maybe we can play cops and robbers, and I'll be the bad guy that you caught that needs to get punished."Markes added with an evil smile and lusty eyes.

That's when Mac went over the edge. In one swift movement he flew towards Markes and pinned him to the hospital bed, making sure Stella was out of his line of sight.

"Don't you even think about it, you son of a bitch." Mac threatened quietly, undisguised rage making every word tremble.

"Hmm, I bet she's pretty feisty in bed, isn't she?" Markes asked, looking straight in Mac's eyes.

With that Mac pinned him harder to the bed, his face getting closer to Markes' ear.

"I swear to god, if you do anything to her I will make it _my_ personal mission that you get the death penalty." Mac threatened again, his voice getting even lower than before. "And even that wouldn't be enough."

Both Flack and Stella could see that if Markes even tried looking at Stella, Mac would beat the crap out of the man. As much as that would be satisfying to see, Mac had a reputation that needed to stay intact. So before it could get any worse, Flack grabbed Mac and pushed him into a chair to calm him down.

Don pushed Markes out of the hospital bed, and cuffed him behind his back. He kicked one of his feet, ordering him to walk, and the two went out the door.

Mac was still furious about Markes' comment. He was staring intently at a now empty hospital bed and his hands were clenched around the arms rests, making his knuckles go white.

Stella walked over him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mac, we got him." Stella said quietly, and comfortingly.

Suspects had eyed Stella before, made comments about her in bed before, and some comments were far worse then what Markes had said. But Mac never lost it like he had with Markes. For some reason, this had gotten to him. And Stella could see that upset him, it hurt his ego.

"Yeah." He said, nodded, stood up, and walked away towards the door.

"You know, I told my chief that we'd be gone for at least a week. I still have 6 days left." Stella said raising her eyebrows, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sorry, Stella." Mac turned then walked out the door into the hallway.

Mac started walking faster and faster down the hallway. He could still see Flack escorting Markes and before they turned the corner, Markes flashed a mocking smile at him. Mac wanted to punch him, punch the wall, at least punch something! But he thought differently when he saw a little girl in one of the rooms.

_This is not the place, or the time!_ He scolded himself.

Mac quickly moved to an empty spot in the hallway and leaned against the wall, trying to regain control of himself. He slowly slid down the wall, and sat on the floor with his legs bent. He put his head in his hands and started thinking over what Markes said to Stella and how he lost control.

Mac hated himself for losing control, for showing so much emotion. Emotions made things complicated, so he built a wall that shielded him from it. That wall had been getting much greater and higher since Stella had left. She was the only that could break them down. But at that moment, in the hospital room, he made a big hole in the wall, because only one thing was on his mind. Protecting Stella.

Stella was alright now and Mac needed to control himself. He needed to show her he was fine, or she would worry. So he arranged his features and expressions into his usual "boss-face" and stood up. He patted his suit down, readjusting his badge on his waist. Then he started walking towards the entrance doors. As far as he knew, no one saw his breakdown.

But Stella had. She saw him build up those walls again, and she knew it was her job to tear them down.

"Oh Mac." Stella said shaking her head.

She then followed her former partner's footsteps and walked towards the entrance doors with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Please, pretty please, REVIEW! (: I added SMacked moments, just for you (;<strong>

**Who am I kidding? Those moments were for me too. XD But still, REVIEWW! REVIEWWWWW! **

**Reviews will be very appreciated. Please and thank you. Have a wonderful day everybody (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait../: I've been very unmotivated lately, and my first draft was a piece of crap! (Just ask my beta, she'd know. :b )**

**Thank you guys for sticking to my story! I hope it still has it's spark (; If it doesn't, and it totally sucks, you can just comment or message and be like "Your story sucks, kick it up a notch!" Haah, don't be too harsh though (:**

**Special thanks to my beta, Brii Taylor, for reading and re-reading my stories! You are phenomenal(spellcheck?) and thank you for dealing with my lack of grammar knoweledge (; This will be the 2nd beta'd chapter, and Brii has done a fantabulous job XD**

**Since the previous chapter was a little dramatic, I thought I'd lighten up the mood a little with this chapter! Though I love reading the angsty/dramatic stories, it's not really for me in the writing area. :b (Maybe you thought otherwise, in that case, yay! (: )**

**I do not own CSINY, CBS does. But both of them are idiots because they allowed Melina Kanakeredes to leave. **

**Man, that^ was long. :b Enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>Mac was leaning against the Avalanche with his hands in his pockets when Stella walked out of the hospital doors. He felt the need to apologize, and to assure her that it would never happen again. Mac opened the passenger door of the truck when Stella got closer. Sure, he lost his self-control back in the hospital room but it didn't mean he lost his chivalrous charm that he knew she loved. Mac waited for her to get in but she seemed to have other plans for them.<p>

"Stella…?" Mac asked as she marched over to the other side.

"I'm driving this time, get in," Stella ordered, a steely glint in her eye.

Mac was thinking of refusing and trying to talk her into letting her drive, but thought better of it and stepped into the passenger seat. He didn't need to add 'making Stella mad' to his list of things he needed to apologize for.

As soon as they got out of the parking lot, Stella turned to him, her expression serious.

"Mac, what happened back there?" She asked him.

"Stella… I'm so sorry," He stated, not making eye contact with Stella.

Her eyes went back and forth from his face to the road, though it seemed like main focus was on Mac

"You're sorry?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"You know, for… losing it," Mac mumbled softly, the shame clearly showing on his face.

Stella quickly grabbed his hand, and Mac, surprised, pulled away a little. But Stella had already anticipated his reaction, and held on tightly to keep his hand in hers. She squeezed it and gave him a small smile.

"Mac, you have nothing to be sorry about," She said, their hands still intertwined.

"He would've…" Mac started saying, his eyes glued on their hands. He was ashamed of his actions but didn't want Stella to see.

"No, he wouldn't. You wouldn't let him," She said quietly, giving Mac a small smile.

Mac returned the gesture and finally made eye contact with Stella. What she said was true, he definitely wouldn't let Markes get anywhere near Stella. He would rip Markes limb from limb before he could even think about touching Stella. Mac chuckled darkly at the thought which earned him a confused look and a raised eyebrow from Stella.

Mac shook his head and smiled grimly as he said, "You're right about that."

Stella was glad to see him smile again, even if it wasn't a full smile. When he smiled he was enjoying himself, and that didn't happen often. But she had 6 more days left in the Big Apple and Stella was going to make sure he smiled again.

XXXXXX

Stella pulled up in front of Mac's apartment, purposely forgetting about the paperwork that is needed to be filled out. Mac had fallen asleep on the ride back, and Stella was fighting to stay awake; that was excuse enough to skip the paperwork for now.

Just as Stella was going to wake up Mac, his eyes slowly opened and he looked around. When he realized they were at his home, not his lab, he turned to Stella to say something, but she had apparently read his mind, putting a hand up and shaking her head before he had a chance to say anything.

"I'm tired and you're tired, Mac. We're going to bed," Stella demanded.

Mac thought about arguing against that but he really did need his rest. So he gave up and led Stella into the apartment complex and into the elevator.

"We forgot your bags in the truck," Mac said suddenly, his mind moving slowly due to the lack of sleep.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they were on Mac's floor. Stella grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall towards Mac's apartment door.

"Forget about the bags," Stella ordered.

Mac complied, unlocking the door. Being ever the gentlemen, he let Stella in first.

"Do you want a shirt or something?" Mac asked. Sleeping in work clothes was uncomfortable; he would know.

"That'd be great, thanks," Stella answered, while pulling her curls into a messy pony tail.

Mac tossed her an old "Marines" shirt and she went to the bathroom to quickly change. When she came out, all Mac could do was stare. The shirt was perfect on her. It went to the middle of her thighs, showing off miles of smooth, perfectly tanned legs.

He caught himself staring and made himself look back up at Stella's face, watching her fix her unruly hair. She walked over to him, kissed him lightly on the cheek, making Mac blush.

"Thanks for the shirt, Good night," She said, smiling at him before walking towards the guest room.

Mac gently grabbed her wrist and turned her around; Stella's eyes going wide in surprise. He dipped his head a little, and hesitantly placed a kiss on her cheek. His face lingered by hers a little longer than necessary, and whispered in her ear, "It's light out Stell, it would be more of a good morning then a good night."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, unable to break eye contact; but then Stella mumbled "Smart ass" and continued walking towards the guest room. She turned around after opening the door, seeing Mac still standing in the exact same position he was in when she left the gaze.

"Well, good morning then," Stella said with a sarcastic smile, and she turned back and closed the door.

After he heard the door closed, Mac turned around heading for his bedroom. Mac went to be happy, satisfied, and with a smile on his face, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

XXXXX

Stella woke up to a shirtless Mac leaning against the door frame, holding a cup of coffee, inspecting something on the door. While he wasn't looking, she took some time to admire his toned chest through half-closed eyes, and she had to admit she was surprised. Though Mac was getting older, he was easily in better shape than half the 20 year olds in New York City.

"Good morning," Stella mumbled, still a little drowsy from her sleep.

"The Messer's are having a small team dinner, and Lindsey demanded that we show up. We should leave as soon as possible; it starts at 7:30," Mac said when he saw she was awake.

"Jesus Christ, what time is it?" Stella yelped, her eyes darting around the room in search for a clock.

"7:15…pm.," Mac answered, checking his watch.

"And you couldn't have woken me up?" She asked him, while rubbing her eyes.

Mac shrugged, walked over to the front of the bed and said, "You needed your rest. I'm sure Lindsey and Danny won't mind if we're late."

Stella threw her covers to the side, and crawled across the bed to where Mac was standing. She carefully grabbed his cup and took a sip.

"I would've made you a cup, you know," Mac said, laughing.

"But that would've taken too much time. As you said, we should leave as soon as possible," Stella said with a playful, half-sleepy smile.

Mac nodded in agreement; he didn't mind that she took a sip of his coffee. He would've given her the whole thing if she wanted.

He set his still full coffee mug on the nightstand, and pointed at Stella's bags, which she hadn't noticed before, now sitting in the corner of the room.

"I got your bags out of the truck. I'll let you get ready," Mac said, going towards the door.

She walked towards the coffee, a silent nod thanking him for both her bags and the coffee. Mac quietly left the room and Stella smiled happily and said to herself, "Looks like we're gonna have a little family reunion tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! (:<strong>

** Thank you so much for reading and make sure you click that little button and review XD Start typing away that little review of praise and give me some motivation in my nonmotivational state. Hah, jk. (:**

**But please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guysss, long time no publish :b **

**I'M SO SO SO SO X10000000 SORRY for being _SUUUUPPEERRR _late on this! Like, before summer break (I believe)! Ahhhh! I realllly apologize for that but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. It [should] be longer then the other ones, at least by a little bit. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but my schedule gets a little busy :b**

**Special thanks to my beta: Brii Taylor. (: Thank you so much for everything so far: your ideas, your edits, your compliments as well as your criticism! I know you're super busy yet I put my terrible writing skills for you to fix! *Mwah!* hugs and kisses to you ^^**

**All rights go to CBS ): -OMG! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SEASON OF CSI NY? The latest episode, I actually quite enjoyed Jo. She's growing on me :O hahah But i LOVED the first episode with Claire. AWWW they were so cuteee! ((((: If only they could have an episode like that with Mac and Stella... -**

**Enjoy (:**

**PS-found a mistake :b it's all correct now (:**

* * *

><p>"AUNTIE STELLAAAA!" Lucy squealed, jumping off her father's lap and running over to the guests that had just came through the door.<p>

Stella crouched down, opening her arms to the running Lucy.

"Hey baby girl!" Stella said, picking Lucy up and gave her little kisses on the cheek. Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lucy turned her head to look at her mother and said, "Mommy, Auntie Stella's here!"

While talking to Lindsay, Lucy's attention shifted to the man in the light blue dress shirt, standing in the entryway. Lucy released her stranglehold on Stella's neck and laughed again, clapping her hands.

"Uncle Macky!" Lucy squealed, as she struggled to get out of Stella's arms. Stella let go of her and smiled as she ran towards her godfather.

"Hi, princess," Mac said, taking Lucy into his arms.

Stella gave Lindsay a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and turned to see the rest of the team sprawled along the couch and floor, absorbed in a Ranger's game.

Lucy ran over to her father, and tugged on an arm that was hanging loosely over an arm rest.

"Daddy, Daddy, Auntie Stella's here!"

"Hey Stell," said Danny as he lightly slapped Flack in the arm who was sitting on the other end of the couch, yelling at the ref about the wrong call. "Watch it, Mess-oh, hey Stell. There's a spot between me and Dann-o for you if you'd like," Flack offered, then hitting Adam on top of his head who was sitting right in front of him. "What, Flack?" growled Adam, already frustrated from the argument coming from the two sitting next to him. Don pointed his finger in Stella's direction then went back to focusing on the game. "Stella! I'm so glad you're here!" Adam said while stretching his arms, getting ready to stand up. "I can't hear anything with these two-," Adam pointed to Sheldon and Sid, "-arguing about stupid head trauma that could come from the game!" Danny whacked his back with his hand and said, "And I can't hear anything from_ your_ yelling!" Adam quickly scurried aside and gave Stella a hug. It was too short of a hug for his liking but he noticed Mac glaring at him and decided he should go sit back down. Both Sid and Hawkes looked up, said hi, and then went back to talking about injuries. After he took off his shoes, Mac joined the others guys in cheering and shouting at the TV.

Stella helped Lindsay out with the last few touches on the meal, and then sat down at the table set for 9 and chatted with Lindsay, catching up and exchanging stories.

As soon as the game was done, all the men joined the ladies at the table, laughing and joking loudly, eagerly rehashing every detail of the game. The table, usually almost a perfect square, had been increased a little by a removable leaf for the occasion, and though everyone would be a little squished, it got the job done. Lindsay and Stella remained in their seats next to each other; Lucy hopped into her booster seat, which was two spots over from Stella. Mac quietly claimed the spot he presumed best: the one between Stella and Lucy. Danny sat down on the other side of Lucy and then Flack sat down next to him. Adam and Sheldon claimed the next two seats, and Sid sat down in the last open spot.

"Flack, grab the potatoes. Adam, you get the corn. Mac, could you get the steak? Lucy's is the thinnest piece. Danny, honey, the wine's in the fridge. Sid, get the salad; dressings are in the fridge. Hawkes, there's a marble piece in the oven along with the rolls. Take it out when you get the rolls, put it in this basket, put this cloth in over it, and then put the rolls in the cloth. Be careful, that marble's hot. Put it all on the table and then sit down," Lindsay directed.

"Now boys, we're gonna use our manners, right?" said Lindsay looking at Don, Danny and Adam.

In unison, they answered "Yes, mother."

A split-second later the table burst out in laughter, except for Lucy who had no idea what was so funny.

"Okay, dig in!"

They all dug in, talking and laughing, chatting happily. Lucy had steak and some green beans in front of her and a set of pink silverware. She turned to her father, and saw his bigger and better adult knife.

"Daddy, I wants a knife like yours," Lucy said, pointing to the knife in his hand.

"Mommy already cut up your steak, sweetheart," Danny replied, shaking his head.

"I wants a knife!" Lucy whined, slamming her fists down on the table and shaking her legs back and forth.

Mac recognized these actions, as they had happened many times before. He sensed a tantrum and needed to stop it before it started.

"Princess, knives are dangerous and Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt," Mac stepped in, trying to reason with her.

"I won't get hurt, Uncle Macky. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Lucy begged. She wrapped her tiny arms around Mac's muscular one and hugged it tightly, hoping to persuade Mac a little more.

"I gotta go with your Daddy on this one," Mac said, not willing to budge.

Before things could get out of hand, Lindsay came to the rescue as she placed a butter knife in front of Lucy. "This or nothing, sweetie," said Lindsay.

Lucy gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek, and told her thank you. She then took the knife in her hand and started imitating Danny. The knife, too large for her hands and far too dull, didn't work too great on a steak but she kept trying, letting out little grunts along the way. Finally, she managed to tear a piece away. The chunk of steak accidentally flew from her plate and landed in Adam's mashed potatoes just as he was about to take a bite, causing some mashed potatoes to splatter on his face. Adam stared at the piece of steak.

"What the…" Adam mumbled, looking around.

The rest of the team laughed as Lucy put her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry, Uncle Adam," Lucy apologized, looking at Adam with puppy- dog eyes.

"Ha ha, it's okay Lucy. Just scared me a little there," Adam said with a reassuring smile. Lucy grinned back.

Hawkes, who was sitting next to Adam, leaned over and grabbed the renegade piece of steak. "Mmmm, steak mixed with mashed potatoes; my favorite! He said popping it in his mouth with a grin. Lucy giggled then gestured for Mac to bend down a little.

"Uncle Macky, can I have some of your steak?" she whispered in his ear.

"You haven't even had a bite of your steak, Lucy," he said, looking at her plate.

"But yours looks yummier, Uncle Macky, please?" she asked, her voice still a whisper.

Mac nodded, then waited for Danny to turn his head before he put Lucy's hands in his, guiding her hands carefully, helped her cut a piece off his steak. Lucy clapped her hands in joy as he slipped it onto her plate, and then rewarded Mac with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I saw that you two," Danny said playfully, wagging his finger at them. He then bent and kissed his daughter's head, whispering "Did you tell Uncle Mac, thank you?"

Lucy turned her head towards Mac, told him thank you and quickly started eating her steak.

The dinner portion of the night finally came to an end, and the team had settled into a talking mood. They asked Stella about New Orleans, new coworkers, and how it feels to be in Mac Taylor's place. Thankfully for Mac, the team never asked Stella about her romantic life. They knew that something was building between the two and no one wanted to mess that up. The team also talked about funny stories with cases and such.

"Yeah, one time Camille and I-" Sheldon started saying before Stella cut him off mid-sentence.

"Woah, Camille?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"She's my girlfriend," Sheldon said proudly, "Here I have a picture." The doctor dug into his pocket and took out his cellphone, showing a picture of him and Camille.

"She's very pretty, Sheldon," Stella complimented.

"Yeah," Hawkes said happily, looking at the photo with a smile on his face. "She is, isn't she?"

Stella smiled back at him. Meanwhile, Lucy was getting impatient.

"Mommy, dessert time yet?" asked Lucy as she grabbed and tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Yeah mommy, when's dessert?" asked Flack jokingly with a smirk.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Flack before turning to her daughter and saying, "Wanna help me bring it out, sweetie?"

Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically and jumped off her seat, running to the kitchen with Lindsay close behind. Presently, they returned.

Lucy held her hands above her head and held the dessert while Lindsay supported it on the sides. Out came a strawberry shortcake that said 'Welcome back Stella' in blue frosting and neat cursive.

When Stella saw the cake made especially for her short return, she felt tears building up in the corners of her eyes. She missed the team. Though she loved her own team, her and Mac's team couldn't be replaced. They weren't just a team; they were family. She felt guilty thinking this, but she wished to be back in New York –for good -once again.

"I putted the strawberries on!" Lucy exclaimed.

The strawberries were placed in a disorganized heart shape, one half of the heart being bigger than the other.

The team complimented Lucy on her strawberry-placing skills and her round face broke into a wide grin. Lindsay sliced the cake into pieces and gave Stella the biggest one.

"This is good!" said Flack with his mouth full.

"Yeah it is! Did you make it?" Adam asked innocently.

Lindsay nodded, and then continued eating her cake. Danny scoffed.

"It was one of those from the box that you add water to. Linds can't bake a cake to save her life!" He said insensitively.

"I still did the work..." she mumbled, looking down into her plate.

"But she did write the 'welcome back Stella'," Danny said, smiling at his embarrassed wife.

"Beautiful penmanship, Lindsay," Sid said, putting his hands together for a soft applause.

"Thank you very much, Sid," Lindsay said, giving him a small smile.

The night continued with more cake eating and lots of small talk. Then it came to an end as Lucy had fallen asleep in Mac's arms and all of them had work the next morning.

Mac walked with Stella to the door; Lucy still asleep in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Lindsay and Danny followed to say their goodbyes and retrieve their daughter.

"Oh this is so adorable! Hold it one sec you two," Lindsay said, and quickly ran over to the counter where her red digital camera was sitting.

Lindsay motioned with her hands for them to get closer so Stella scooted over to Mac. Mac carefully put an arm around Stella, making sure not to move and wake up Lucy. Stella slipped an arm behind his back and let it rest on his waist while the other one was gently placed on Lucy's back. Lindsay captured the moment; smiles playing on all four of the adult's faces.

Mac returned Lucy to her mother's arms and while he was leaned over he whispered to Lindsay, "I want a copy of that picture."

As Mac and Stella were finally going to leave, Danny stopped them again and grabbed the camera out of his wife's hands.

"Woah, woah there. Stay there for a couple more seconds," Danny said.

The two detectives looked at Danny with a look of confusion, annoyance and frustration as they waited for him to continue.

"Just you two in the picture now," Danny said, motioning them together like Lindsay had done.

Mac put his arm around Stella's waist while the other rested in his pocket while Stella's arm went behind his back, gently grabbing his shoulder.

Danny snapped the picture just as Mac mumbled something to Stella making her laugh. Her head leaned back, and her other hand landed softly on his torso. Mac had a big smile on his face, his eyes glued on Stella.

"Perfect," Danny said with a grin. It was a beautiful picture, a perfect picture, with Mac looking down, his usually serious demeanor gone, replaced by a gentle smile. Lindsay peeked a look at the picture over Danny's shoulder and smiled. It _was _a beautiful picture; a picture that Lindsay already knew would be sitting in Mac's office, framed and in a place of pride, maybe his desk. He would look at it every day, and smile. She knew Stella would want one, too, to have in her own office, and maybe one at her apartment. She caught Stella's eye and smiled gently, and Stella smiled back, her eyes shining.

"Let me see it!" she said, laughing. Lindsay took the camera from Danny and showed it to Stella. Lindsay studied her friend's face as she looked at the picture, the way it softened something in her features, and knew something had changed. As Stella looked at the picture, she was reminded that even when things were most difficult, she had someone to depend on. And even when cases weren't going right, as would, she would remember his advice.

_Everything's connected_. It struck her as odd, in that moment—everything's connected. Maybe things were more connected than she thought. Maybe the whole thing—the case, having to go to New York, meeting up with Mac again—maybe it was all connected, as Mac so often said. She looked up at Lindsay and smiled.

"That's perfect," she said. "Print a copy of that, will you?"

"Of course," Lindsay said. "One for both of you."

Mac stepped quietly forward and slipped a hand around Stella's waist, sneaking a look at the picture and smiling. "That would be great, Lindsay, thanks."

"No problem," she said. "Good night."

"'Night," Stella said around a sudden yawn. Mac smiled.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said to Danny and Lindsay as he led Stella out the door. Lindsay smiled and Danny and Mac exchanged nods.

"That really was a nice picture," Stella said as they walked down the hallway.

"You really did look beautiful," Mac said. "Why did you laugh?"

She shook her head, staring at him with a strange look on her face, and said nothing. After a moment, Mac's lips twitched a tiny smile and he brushed his lips against her temple. He thought of the picture and hoped she knew what he was thinking when the flash went off—that no matter what, no matter where they were, they always had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think! You know what I think? I think you should drag your mouse towards the bottom of the page and click that little review button (: Sounds like an awesome idea, no? <strong>

**I hope you guys thought it was amazingggg XD but even if you didn't, you should all still comment. Pretty please with whipped cream and cherry on top? (;**

**Merci beaucoup! Au revoir mes amis (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! :) **

**My deepest apologies for everyone who has been following this story and I haven't updated/uploaded in FOREVER! Please, pretty please, forgive me! DX But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Pretty cute Mac/Stella stufff, if I do say so myself ;)**

**Special thanks to Miss Brii Taylor! :) you are a wonderful beta and I owe this entire [still unfinished] story to you! :D**

**I do not own anything, don't sue ;)**

**Please enjoy, and let me know what you think by clicking that review button! I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p>Stella stalked towards Mac's office, fury in her eyes. She walked in, and then slammed the door shut, Mac looked up frowning at the look he saw on Stella's face.<p>

"Stella? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know, you should be happy that Chief Sinclair's in the seat and not Chief Johnson!" Stella shouted to Mac, wildly gesticulating.

"Your Chief from New Orleans?" Mac asked slowly.

"Yes!" Stella snapped, "Sinclair would at least let you have your vacation! That _bástardos_ won't even let us have one week of break after all the work we do! And after all I've done for him, getting the Crime Lab up and running smoothly, especially on a miniscule budget! One week! Just one week, damn it! That's all I asked for!" she held up her finger to demonstrate her point, and Mac noticed it was shaking slightly.

"I don't understand, Stella," Mac said cautiously, wanting to say more to calm her down but decided he didn't want his head getting ripped off his body.

"They're sending me back," she mumbled to the floor.

Mac raised his eyebrows, slowly he stood up.

"I thought you had a week in New York?" Mac asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I thought so too. But apparently were getting overloaded with cases this week and the chief wants me back," Stella grumbled, shaking her head.

"Duty calls, I guess…" Mac said, trying to hide his disappointment. He knew what the job called for yet he couldn't shake the sudden sense of getting the floor pulled out from underneath him. He had wanted to take her out to dinner during her visit; a real dinner, not just hotdogs at a dog show. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, like that new French restaurant on West Broadway that she'd said she wanted to go to before she left. _Guess that'll never happen_, he thought glumly.

Or would he? Mac glanced over Stella's attire for a second.

"Did you bring a dress with you?" he asked suddenly.

"No. Why would I need one?" Stella asked, confused.

Mac grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, took out his credit card and handed it to Stella.

"Take that and go buy yourself a dress," Mac said, "Any dress, I don't care about the price, as long as you like it. You can take Lindsay out to help you if you want."

"Mac..." she started to refuse, and put the card on his knee.

"Just take it," Mac said insistently, not touching the object in his lap. His eyes were gazing into hers, silently begging her to take the card.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, they were boring into hers. She was completely hypnotized by his blue-green orbs; she couldn't blink much less turn away.

"Okay," she said breathlessly, slowly reaching for the card.

"Thank you," Mac said quietly once the card was in her wallet. Then he stood up and smiled, and gently showed her the door.

"Go. I'll be back at the apartment at 6, we need to leave by 7," Mac said, smiling.

Stella stood for a moment outside Mac's office door, trying to decide if what had happened had actually just happened or not. She blinked, and when she found herself still outside Mac's office and not in her bed, she shrugged and went off to go find Lindsay.

She found her in the A/V lab, running tests on what appeared to be a 911 call for another case.

"Lindsay," Stella said gently, tapping her on the shoulder. Lindsay turned around, her eyes wide.

"What?—oh, Stella, hey," Lindsay said, relaxing slightly. "Sorry, I got a little focused. What's up?"

"I need your help," Stella said. She couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"With what?" Lindsay asked. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"I'm going shopping," Stella said. "That always makes me happy. But I need your help."

"To go shopping?" Lindsay asked. "You forget where all the good stores are already?"

"No, but I'm looking for a dress," Stella said, her grin widening considerably.

"A dress? For what?"

Stella looked around before lowering her voice. "For Mac. I'll explain on the way."

"But I have to work," Lindsay said slowly. "You know I would, but I can't. Sorry, Stella."

"Mac said he'd clear it," Stella said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, we're wasting time!" And with that, she took Lindsay's arm and dragged her out of the lab.

"Wait, Stella," Lindsay said, reclaiming her arm from Stella once they were free of the lab. "What happened? Why do I need to come with you?"

"You are gonna help me look for a dress," Stella said, "for –well, I don't exactly know, but Mac gave me his card and told me to get you to help."

"Mac gave you his card?" Lindsay asked incredulously. Stella nodded and patted her purse.

"He told me to get whatever dress I wanted, and to get you to help," Stella said. "We went over this already, now let's go."

Lindsay, however, was still processing everything Stella had told her. Slowly, her jaw dropped as she looked over to her boss' office. He was leaning against the glass doorframe, looking their way. He gave the ladies a quick salute when she looked over, smiling at them. Stella's gaze followed Lindsay's, and Lindsay could have sworn she saw Stella blush.

As they were riding down in the elevator, Lindsay looked at Stella with raised eyebrows, shaking her head and laughing.

"Well it's about time," Lindsay said, sighing.

XXXXXX

"Stella..?" Mac called out nervously as he stepped into his apartment. He had called in a favor and gotten reservations to the restaurant, and picked up flowers on the way home. He hoped she was ready.

"Yeah? I'll be out in… not sure… But don't come in!" Stella shouted from the guest bathroom. Girly giggles, shrieks, and laughter came from behind the doors.

_Ahh, Lindsay._

Mac put down the roses on the counter and headed for his bedroom. He quickly put on his tux that had been shoved to the back of his closet, shaved, and sprayed a little cologne here and there.

Stepping back into the living room, and seeing Stella not there, he began to pace back and forth. In effort to try to calm his nerves, he turned on the TV to the game but found he couldn't concentrate.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open and Mac stood up, straightening out his tie.

"Mac!" Lindsay called out, walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Lindsay. Yeah?" he asked, relaxing a little upon seeing it wasn't his date.

"You have flowers?" she asked. Mac pointed to the flowers sitting on the counter.

"Good," Lindsay said, nodding approvingly. She held out something in her hand. "Here's your card back. I'm gonna leave now so you two can have your privacy. Have fun!"

She gave him a quick hug, and then put on her shoes and coat. "Bye, Stella!" she shouted in the direction of the bathroom.

Mac walked her out to the door. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA, CLIFFHANGER! XD hhahaha let me know what you all thought! :D Big hugs and kisses to anyone that does ;)<strong>

**Thanks again!**


End file.
